


Baby's Punishment

by femmesteve



Series: Doll Parts Universe [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Murder Husbands, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Will has to be punished.





	Baby's Punishment

Will in his sun dress and strappy heels, red lips stretched in a  grin as he bounces in a strange man's lap. The man holds his cigarette to Will's lips, and Will sucks on the filter obediently. Blue eyes search for red, finding them at the bar where they lock. Will's eyes bear into Hannibal's as he thumbs the stranger's chin, making his lips part so that Will could blow smoke through them. A giggle, mouths close, breath mingling. The man's stubble is red where Will had been kissing his jaw.

"Who's that over there, baby?" The man asks, gesturing in Hannibal's direction.

Will bites his lip on another grin, "That's my daddy," He says.

"Did he say you could come and play with me?" The man is teasing Will, trying to reach under his dress. Will keeps playfully shoving his hands away, though he is quickly becoming frustrated.

There is a popping noise, followed by Will gasping. The man has snapped one of his garters. Will stood up in a whip of baby pink cloth, cheeks aflame with rage.

"Hey!" Will exclaims, before huffing and spinning on his heel.

Will stomps over to where Hannibal stands waiting, enveloping the other man into his arms as soon as he approaches. He holds Will to his chest and presses his own wine glass to the man's lips, not minding the smudge of crimson left behind on the glass.

Hannibal sets the glass down, before snaring Will's jaw in a tight grip so that they locked eyes again. Hannibal wrenches him forward, free arm tight around Will's middle.

"I should break one of your limbs," Hannibal growls into his ear, making the other man whimper.

Will squirms, pathetic sounds of effort escaping his throat. Hannibal releases him with a scoff, and Will stumbles slightly before catching his balance again.

"I sent you out to find a pig, not to sit in the lap of one," Hannibal says, "You smell like smoke now. You'll need a thorough bath when we return."

"He called me beautiful." Will mutters

"And so you sit on him like a little whore?" Hannibal questions in turn.

"Yes, and I think I'll do it again before he finds someone prettier," Will sulks.

Hannibal catches Will by the arm, "You will do no such thing, William," He warns.

"Are you not in the mood to share tonight?" Will asks spitefully.

Hannibal's jaw sets dangerously, and Will swallows, heat pooling low in his stomach. Hannibal pulls the other man back in, Will stumbling forward in his heels hesitantly.

"You will be punished when we return. Until then," Hannibal hands Will his wine glass, "Drink, Will."

 

* * *

 

Hannibal's hand is pressed to Will's lower back as he leads him through the door to their home. Will feels as though the quiet is suffocating him.

"You will go upstairs and strip to your underthings," Hannibal finally speaks, ushering Will up the stairs, "And pick out one of your toys," He adds.

Will's heart pounds as he goes up the stairs, careful not to slip in his heels on the cool hardwood. He pulls his dress over his head as he crosses the doorway, revealing a pink corset and underwear. His matching garters have bows covering the clip. Will makes his way over to the pink set of drawers hidden in the closet, opening the first one. He picks out his favorite quite quickly; a dildo with several vibrating settings. The words 'Kitten Killer' are scrawled along the side in glossy, pink cursive letters.

Will bounces on the bed as he waits for Hannibal, stopping only when he hears footsteps on the stairs. Hannibal enters like a predator, eyes hard on Will's trembling form. He sits in the chair placed in front of the bed. It is there for only this situation. He nods at Will's choice in toy, and Will squeezes it in his hands.

"You will do exactly as I say now, Will," Hannibal speaks, "If not, you will be punished further. Lay down." He commands.

Will obeys, swallowing. He stares at their white ceiling.

"Spread your legs- there you are. Put the vibration on it's lowest setting and press it between your legs," Hannibal says.

Will does as he is told, breathing in sharply at the feeling. It was like a tease; a dull pleasure that made him want to press hard into the device.

"Daddy," Will whispers, cheeks aflame. He does not look at Hannibal.

"Turn it up," Is all Hannibal says.

A soft whine leaves Will's throat, and he presses his hips into the increased vibration. Hannibal stands up calmly and approaches the bed. Will pants, eyes closed tight as the bed creaks. Hannibal moves quickly, pinning Will's hips to the bed with his full weight.

 _"Resta calmo,"_ Hannibal mutters. _Be still._

Will squirms as the vibrations bring him fully erect, making him crave the feeling on his bare skin. Hannibal pushes Will's thighs so that they are spread further, eyeing the tip of Will's weeping dick peeking outside of Will's panties.

"You were a very naughty girl tonight, William," Hannibal mutters, watching his lover twitch beneath the toy, "Are you sorry?"

"Yes," Will pants out.

Hannibal rubs his hand up and down Will's stocking clad leg, possessive, "You're beautiful like this.."

"I'm so wet, daddy," Will whispers, before biting his lip hard.

"Of course a punishment would arouse you. You can't help it, can you? Poor little whore," Hannibal says, voice full of mock sympathy.

Hannibal takes the toy from Will and turns it off, before thrusting it in Will's face,

"Suck," He demands.

Will opens his mouth for the toy, sucking it inside with a wet noise. His eyes flutter as he tightens his lips, feeling Hannibal's hard eyes on him. The toy dips deeper, Hannibal's hand pushing at Will's limits purposefully. He gags once, twice, spit beginning to dribble from his lips. The threat of vomit was on the rise, and Will's eyes had begun to leak.

Finally, Hannibal relents, the toy sliding from Will's lips. He wipes a tear from the man's eye using his thumb, listening to Will whimper pathetically. Hannibal tuts.

"Pull your panties down and turn over," Hannibal instructs.

Will does as he is told, the white lace loose around his lower thighs. He bends his knees so that his ass is raised, assuming that it was Hannibal wants. He shivers at the feeling of the toy prodding at his hole, the cold plastic spit slicked.

"Aren't you going to stretch me?" Will warbles.

"No," Hannibal returns coldly.

Hannibal slowly begins to work the toy inside of Will, red eyes watching as inches sink inside of the pink hole. Will groans and whimpers, his hole fluttering around the blunt intrusion. It hurts.

"Daddy," Will sniffs, his voice high pitched.

"Hush," Hannibal says, turning the vibrations back on.

"Shit!" Will gasps, arching slightly.

"Now, then," Hannibal bends low to spit on Will's hole, before beginning to work the toy out again.

Will shook his head, a shiver wracking his body. Pleasure crawled up his spine, making his erection throb from lack of attention. His mouth hangs open, lips moving as though to form words. He grunts as Hannibal presses the toy back in deep, working to stretch Will and set a comfortable pace.

"Tell me, is it worth it? Is disappointing daddy something you'd like to do again?" Hannibal asks.

"No!" Will gasps out.

"I thought I was going to take my lovely little girl home," Hannibal mutters, "I've brought home a naughty little slut instead, haven't I? You're a bad girl, Will."

"Daddy, stop it," Will sobbed, the words settling like rocks.

He didn't want to be a bad girl. Bad girls are ugly. They are swine, like that which good girls dine on.

"Take your pleasure, little slut," Hannibal growls, beginning to thrust the dildo inside of Will.

Will rocks against the toy, hiccuping and trembling as he is fucked. It feels good, it feels so good and Will hates it. Hannibal is merciless now, the toy buzzing loudly as it plunges in and out of Will, grinding against his prostrate and making the man keen. Will reaches for his bobbing cock, only to cry out as his hand is hit.

Hannibal pulls the toy out of Will and turns it off, abandoning it beside them both on the bed. He places his hands on Will's lower back, pushing softly and watching the man's hips dip in slightly. Hannibal pushes out a long sigh, looking at the wet spots on the pillow below Will.

"Stop that," Hannibal says softly, "No crying, be a big girl, William," He urges.

"I'm sorry," Will whispers, dropping his head.

"You're forgiven, darling. However, you must learn. You won't be coming tonight," Hannibal responds, pulling Will's panties back up for him.

Will lets his body fall forward, sighing shakily into the pillow.

"You must bathe," Hannibal puts his hand on Will's warm shoulder.

Will brings his head up and nods, sliding out of the bed.

Will was silent as Hannibal unclipped his stockings and rolled them down his leg, humming softly. Will's face was wet and his ass throbbed. Hannibal caught Will's chin and tipped his head up for a kiss,

"I can hear your thoughts, darling girl," Hannibal murmurs, rubbing Will's hip, "You know that I hate being mean. You have to learn your lesson. No more playing with our food. You will not entertain another pig, not in my presence." He pats Will's cheek, moving away to start the bath.

Will nodded, numb.

 


End file.
